El viaje entre dos mundos
by Narutostories1820
Summary: Sara, una jounin de 14 años, es enviada por la Hokage a un mundo paralelo (el nuestro) para buscar una joya, pero sus planes cambian cuando, a la hora de volver, "accidentalmente" vuelven 89 personas mas de lo que habían planeado. Qué pasará cuando estos conozcan a Naruto? Qué harán para volver? Si queréis saber que pasará pasad y leed please. TAMBIÉN HABRÁ NaruHina y SasuSaku!
1. Sara

**Sara.**

Narro yo.

Nos encontramos en una escuela normal, donde todos los alumnos esperan impacientes que toque la campana para ir al recreo, o que el examen de matemáticas les haya ido bien, o que falte algún profesor para librarse de una clase. Todos los alumnos se preocupan de sus cosas y creen saberlo todo sobre los demás, pero en una clase hay una chica con un gran secreto que pronto será descubierto.

-Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing-

Los alumnos se empiezan a levantar para salir de la aburrida clase de historia para ir directos al recreo, pero una chica de cabello marrón se dirige a un lugar algo más apartado.

Narra Sara:

Es muy aburrido estar en esta escuela pero no puedo hacer nada. Las ordenes de la hokage están muy claras: Ir al mundo paralelo (el mundo en el que nosotros vivimos) y hacerse pasar por uno de ellos para encontrar una joya con un poder mágico de no seque y volver al mundo ninja. Según la hokage las personas de este mundo están bajo el poder de un jutsu ilusorio y creen conocerme desde los tres años, aunque solo lleve aquí 6 meses. No se por qué me habrá enviado a mi y no a los demás, aunque me haya dado buenas razones sigo creyendo que los otros podrían venir también.

**Flashback:**

- Mira Sara, la única que puede ir eres tú.- Dice Tsunade Mirando a la castaña que tiene delante.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque Naruto tiene la cara con unas marcas que les resultarían extrañas a las personas de ese mundo y además es demasiado despistado y fastidiaría el plan, Sasuke es demasiado frio como para llevarse bien con ellos y los acabaría matando si se enfada, Sakura tiene el pelo rosa y allí eso es muy raro y se notaría demasiado, Neji tiene los ojos blancos al igual que Hinata y también es raro para ellos, Lee se descubriría muy rápido y Tenten también, Shikamaru pasa de todo, Ino se enfada muy rápido e intentaría ser muy popular además de que se des concentraría de la misión intentando ligar con los chicos, kiba es muy impulsivo y no se separaría ni loco de Akamaru durante tanto tiempo. Además aunque solo tengas 14 años (como los demás) ya eres una jounin y como por ahora la villa no te necesita para misiones más importantes es mejor que vayas tu y que los demás entrenen ¿no te parece?- Explica Tsunade.

-De acuerdo ya voy yo.- dice en un suspiro ya rendida la pobre chica.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Narro yo:

Sara saca la joya de su bolsillo y la observa detenidamente.

- "Me da rabia que por esta estúpida joya haya tenido que ir a este mundo tan raro, pero no se le puede hacer nada. Al menos ya me he puesto en contacto con la vieja Hokage y me devolverá a mi mundo. El único problema es que a la hora acordada debería estar en clase y no me puedo escapar fácilmente y su maldito jutsu de transportación transporta a todos los que se encuentran en la misma sala que yo por lo tanto debo ir a algún lugar donde no haya nadie sino me meteré en un buen lio. Aunque siempre le podré echar la culpa a la vieja Tsunade"-Piensa Sara Guardando de nuevo la joya.

-Atención: Todos los alumnos de secundaria deberán ir a la sala de reuniones por cursos entre las 9:00 y las 13:00. No puede faltar ningún alumno. Gracias.-Dice un altavoz por toda la escuela.

- "Mierda!. Espero que no nos toque a las 11:30 por que sino la habremos cagado."-Piensa sara con temor de que su mala suerte aumente.

-Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing-

- "Haber me he de tranquilizar por que ya seria mala suerte que nos toque justo a nosotros a las 11:30. Lo peor es que el viaje entre los dos mundos dura unas tres horas aunque si lo pienso bien eso me podría ayudar a explicar lo que pasa si por alguna casualidad se transporta alguien conmigo, además de que en ese momento tengo conexión con la hokage y podría explicarle lo que pasa. Si lo pienso bien podría hasta ser divertido ya que luego con un jutsu la vieja les puede borrar la memoria y traerlos de vuelta a su mundo."- Piensa la pobre chica ya cansada de esa situación.

Sara entró a su clase llena de alumnos y comenzó a idear un plan para que la vieja Tsunade se pensara que fue por accidente que todos sus compañeros viajen con ella.

Todos los alumnos se encuentran hablando entre ellos y algún que otro acabándose la merienda que no les dio tiempo terminar cuando, en ese momento, entra un profesor a la clase e interrumpe los pensamientos de Sara diciendo:

-Atención chicos! Los de nuestro curso iremos a las 11:00 y terminaremos sobre las 12:15 de acuerdo?-

-Si!- contestan todos pensando en las clases que se perderán.

Sara que estaba en una esquina cuando oyó eso solo murmuro -perfecto-.


	2. El Viaje

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_-Atención chicos! Los de nuestro curso iremos a las 11:00 y terminaremos sobre las 12:15 de acuerdo?-_

_-Si!- contestan todos pensando en las clases que se perderán._

_Sara que estaba en una esquina cuando oyó eso solo murmuro -perfecto-._

** viaje.**

**Narro yo:**

Sara ya tenía todo planeado. Solo necesitaba saber que profesores los iban a acompañar en esa "aventura".

La castaña estuvo concentrada en los alumnos que habían en la clase y comenzó a hacerse una lista mentalmente de las personas que podían ir juntas y las que no, ya que al ser tantos sería necesario separarlos por grupos mas tarde. Sara estaba tan concentrada en formar grupos que cuando la campana sonó se dio cuenta de que ya eran las once y que no podía dejar que ni la hokage ni nadie supiera que ella había planeado todo para divertirse un rato porque sino seguramente Tsunade la mataría.

El profesor se levantó y dijo:

-Atención, ahora iremos a la sala de reuniones en orden y no quiero que hagáis ruido porque en las demás aulas se está haciendo clase.- Dijo mientras se ponía al lado de la puerta haciendo gestos para que los alumnos comenzaran a dirigirse a la sala de reuniones.

/

**Ya en la sala de reuniones:**

**Narro yo:**

Todos los alumnos habían llegado ya a la sala de reuniones y Sara habia comenzado a contar a los profesores. En la reunión hablaban de el viaje de final de curso que, como costaba demasiado, habían decidido hablar con los alumnos para poder conseguir dinero.

**Narra Sara:**

Estoy intentando sacar cuentas de cuantos seremos en el viaje aunque da igual si los cuento ahora o después ya que tendré tres horas para poder contarlos y formar los grupos.

- "Mierda ya son las 11:25. En unos cinco minutos comenzará el viaje. Si pido ir al baño me dirán que no así que si lo pido lo usaré como excusa para que la vieja crea que no es culpa mía que hayan viajado conmigo."

-Profe ¿Puedo ir al baño?-Pregunta Sara con mucha inocencia.

-Lo siento Sara pero tendrás que aguantarte hasta que acabe la reunión.

- "perfecto"- piensa Sara.

**Narro yo:**

En ese momento Sara mira su reloj y se da cuenta que solo faltan unos 15 segundos para que todos viajen a Konoha. Y empieza a contar hacia atrás en su mente.

- "15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8 7, 6, 5, 4, 3,2 ,1 ,0"-piensa Sara. Después de acabar el suelo empieza a brillar y desaparece haciendo que todos caigan en el.

Todos gritan mucho hasta que ven que están flotando y que caen suavemente a un suelo azulado. Cuando miran a su alrededor no ven nada más que azul. La mayoría

se abraza al de al lado con miedo y comienzan a preguntar muchas cosas a la vez pero todos se callan cuando oyen:

-¡SILENCIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Grita Sara.

De golpe todos se callan y la miran asustados.

-Si os calláis os explico que pasa y por qué estamos todos aquí pero si queréis seguid haciendo preguntas estúpidas a la nada.-Dijo Sara un poco cabreada ya que esta era la parte que menos le gustaba del plan.

Todos miraron a Sara con una expresión que le dio a entender que querían saber que pasaba.

-Empecemos por el principio ¿vale?- Dijo algo cansada mientras todos asentían.

-Bien primero os voy a hacer una pregunta muy sencilla ¿Alguien conoce la serie Naruto?-Preguntó.

Todos levantaron la mano.

-¿Alguien no sabe de que va?- Vuelve a preguntar la castaña.

Nadie levanta la mano por lo que ella continúa.

-Vale es muy sencillo, lo que pasa es...-Sara les explica todo y la mayoría no le creen pero después de un rato acaba convenciéndolos a todos.

-Vale el único problema que hay ahora es que somos 90 personas incluyéndome y cuando aparezcamos estaremos bastante lejos de Konoha. Voy a necesitar algo de ayuda.-Dicho esto Sara se acerca a uno de los lados de ese extraño lugar, comienza a hacer sellos y sale una luz.

De repente aparece una especie de "pantalla" y aparece la imagen de Tsunade.

-Hola vieja-Dice Sara a la imagen.

-¡TE HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE NO ME LLAMES VIEJAAAAAAAAA!- Grita Tsunade.

-Vale, vale. Tsunade ha habido un problemilla con la transportación y has transportado también a todo el curso.-Dice Sara.

-¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?-Vuelve a gritar Tsunade

-¡NO GRITESSSS!-Le grita Sara.

-Pero ¿Qué ha pasado?- Pregunta Tsunade.

-Veras...-Sara le explica lo sucedido a Tsunade y después le dice- Ya se como arreglarlo pero necesito tu ayuda-

-¿Qué necesitas?- Pregunta Tsunade.

-Primero necesito ocho ninjas y luego una posada o un hostal donde se puedan quedar.-Le dice Sara a la vieja.

-¿Qué ninjas necesitas?-Le pregunta Tsunade.

-Necesito a Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Kiba, Kakashi y a Gai.-Responde Sara.

-Y ¿qué vas a hacer con ellos?-Pregunta Tsunade cada vez más interesada.

-Mira somos 90 osea 89 si no me cuentas, si traes a los ocho ninjas que te he pedido iremos haciendo turnos y cargaremos a los alumnos y profesores hasta Konoha. Hay demasiada distancia para que ellos la puedan recorrer y sería peligroso dejarlos solos en medio del bosque sabiendo que puede haber ninjas de otras aldeas por ahí. Mi plan es que ocho carguen a caballito con alumnos y profesores y uno se quede a vigilar haciendo cambios cada vez. Los grupos de alumnos estarán formados por siete alumnos cada uno y un profesor ya que hay justo ocho profesores, exceptuando a un grupo que será formado por ocho alumnos y un profesor. De esta forma el grupo de nueve integrantes será el último grupo y podrá ser cargado por los nueve ninjas que somos.-Explica Sara a Tsunade.

-Vale de acuerdo ya van en camino, según mis cálculos llegaréis al bosque en unos 20 minutos. Para cuando lleguéis ya estarán ahí todos.-Dice Tsunade.-Nos vemos.

-Adiós- Dice Sara segundos antes de que se corte la conexión.

-Bien chicos solo falta esperar y por favor no gritéis cuando vuelva a desaparecer el suelo porque no os caeréis ni os haréis daño es más caeréis de la misma forma que antes-Dice Sara rezando para que le hagan caso.

En unos minutos el suelo se vuelve a abrir pillando por sorpresa a todos menos a Sara. Todos vuelven a caer de la misma manera pero cuando llegan al suelo se encuentran con unas caras muyy conocidas para algunos.

-Hola chicos- Dice Sara a los 8 ninjas que esperaban impacientes la llegada de esta.

/

_Espero que os esté gustando la historia chicos bueno pues ya volveré otro día a daros la lata._

_Nos vemos!_


End file.
